


Desperation & Despair

by Leila_DaxX3



Series: Pedestal [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: WARNING-BLOOD AND GENERALLY DARK THINGS IN THIS.





	Desperation & Despair

The only sounds were her own sobs. 

The only colours were her own eyes. 

Filling the empty room, the sound of her tears dripping into the bucket below her echoed in her ears. 

She was crying of sadness, but she’d never felt so happy. 

The blood dripped down her arms and onto her legs, staining the pure peach red. 

She slowly got to her feet, and washed the knife with a most curious expression on her face. 

A strange feeling was flooding through her, one she hadn’t felt for months. 

Hope.

She had a guiding light, and it would shine through in her darkest hour. 

A way out. 

A way to end it all. 

But for now, she goes on. 

There’s work to do. 


End file.
